nerdapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures
The Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures is a video game developed by Freakzone Games and published by Screw Attack Entertainment. After being greenlit, the game was officially released on Steam on September 20, 2013. The player plays the Nerd as he is trapped in a shitty game, trying to find his friends. The game is designed to be frustrating and unfair in multple aspects. It was later reviewed by the Nerd himself in his AVGN Games episode. Plot Parodying the Cheetahmen opening, the game starts out in a slide-show style cutscene of the Nerd and his friends playing an unidentified shitty gaming title. Suddenly, his friends are sucked into the television as the Nerd successfully escapes the vortex by retreating into the Nerd Room. However, a hand reaches out of the Nerd Room's TV and yanks the Nerd by his balls into Game Land, a compilement of all of the shitty, frustrating games the Nerd has played over the decade. Formally guided by Naggi, the patronizing firefly (a parody of the Legend of Zelda's Navi) the Nerd must traverse the unfair plains of Game Land and find his friends and his way out. There are nine levels in the game parodying multiple famous games and levels. *Assholevania (a parody of most stages from Castlevania) *Happy Fun Candy Time, Future Fuckballs 2010 (a parody of the false future of Street Fighter 2010) *Blizzard of Balls (a Christmas themed level in the snowy mountains of the North Pole) *Thy Farts Consumed (Hell itself with the Devil as the final boss) *Dungeons and Dickholes, Beat It and Eat It (a parody of the Atari porn game with the same name) *Boo! Haunted House (a tunnel vision horror level being a parody of Nightmare on Elm. Street) The final level, Laughin' Jokin' Numbnuts, is a strobey, techno rainbow splattered stage and is designed to give the player literally no time to rest, as an unlimited amount of traps and enemies are in every direction 24/7. The final boss is the Nerd's arch-enemy, Fred Fuchs. After the jet-pack using producer is defeated, Game Land falls apart and sends the Nerd and his friends flying out of the TV, back in the basement. The gaming Nerd then complains on how the game simply sucks, as all it does it literally suck you into it, and states only a complete nerd would continue to play it. They all then sit down and do exactly that as the credits roll. Gameplay The game takes several gameplay styles from classic titles such as Megaman and Castlevania. Having an uncountable amount of obstacles (such as the flying fireballs, constantly appearing spikes, and the always tedious death blocks) as well as hard-to-kill enemies, there are several references to past AVGN episodes. These range from quotes, enemies, hazards, and power ups. One power up is the rock from Friday the 13th, the Glitch Gremlin that leaves a trail of enemy freezing glitches, and Super Mecha Death Christ, a power up that destroys and kills all opponents on screen. Beer bottles are also points of health and tiny AVGN faces serve as extra lives, while Nintoasters serve as checkpoints. Playable Characters The Nerd Of course, as aforementioned, you start out controlling the AVGN himself. His only weapon is a Nintendo Zapper, which can shoot deadly pellets of energy at any direction. Besides his iconic pair of glasses, white shirt, and khaki pants, the Nerd also dons an unusable Power Glove on his right hand. The Guitar Guy The Guitar Guy, still maintaining the common gag that he died and decomposed behind AVGN's couch, is a walking, living skeleton donning a notable, brown trilby and wielding a guitar that shoots waves of fatal music notes. These notes can puncture through walls as well as raise certain blocks hindering the way, making the deceased musician a long range sniper-like character. He is found in Future Fuckballs 2010 behind the iconic sofa. Mike Mike is the third playable character. Having his usual attire seen in his videos, the Nerd breaks the forth wall by asking who Mike is, as Mike is a close friend of and is the one who assists James Rolfe in making a majority of his AVGN videos. Mike wields a melee weapon, being a red lightsaber from the always famous Star Wars franchise. He also has "Secret Vision" where he can see through certain blocks and destroy them to find power-ups, lives, or health. The Bullshit Man The Bullshit Man (shortened to the B.S Man) is one of James Rolfe's original characters, being a man who constantly calls out the "bullshit" in society in his series, "You Know What's Bullshit?!". Ironically, it is revealed that the Bullshit Man, though appears normal, has a face that is complete, literal cow feces. He has the ability to double jump by having his explosive diarrhea fart propel him upwards, shoot logs of shit out of his bare hands, and is found in Beat It and Eat It. Cameos *Brental Floss: The musician will tell the player "It's dangerous to go alone, take this!" referencing the scene where Link gets the sword from the first Zelda game. However, instead of a large dagger, the player gets a bundle of beers. He is found in Assholevania. *Andre the Black Nerd: You find Andre in Assholevania just as well. "Take this! Love ya like a play cousin!" he'll exclaim as you take his healthy beer. *Wiz and Boomstick: The Death Battle hosts will engage with the Nerd in conversation when they are discovered. "They'll be a boss up there," Wiz warns. "Look for the sweet spot!" "Don't even think about touching my guns...." Boomstick will aslo warn the Nerd, referring to the Super Mecha Death Christ power-up, three Super Scopes, and beer. They can be found in Happy Fun Candy Time. *Keith Apicary: Keith, in the same level as just said, will be standing in from a bundle of two beers and four lives. "Why, hello, Nerd!" "...hey, Keith," the Nerd will flatly reply. "Have a good day," the man will say endingly. *Jirard the Completionest: The Screw Attack employee gives the player the Super Scope before telling them, "I....the Completionest, is in this game!" The Nerd simply replies, "K....nice wings." He is found in Boo! Haunted House. *Pat the NES Punk: The hardcore NES player will ask the Nerd, "Did you get a golden NWC cartridge yet?". The Nerd will reply with, "Shut up, Pat. Thanks for the beers." He says this because Pat's gift is two beers and three lives. He also is found in the previous stage. *Egoraptor: Arin Hanson, the famous Newgrounds animator, begins to talk to the player. "Don't be a grump, take these!" referencing Game Grumps as he gives the player two beers and a life. "Thanks, Egoraptor. Now I'm not so grump!" The Nerd replies. Hanson is found in Blizzard of Balls. *Angry Joe: In Blizzard of Balls, the player can find Angry Joe, giving the player two lives and a beer while saying "Items for ya, Nerd." "Thanks, Joe." *Craig and Chad: If the player were to play on Thy Farts Consumed, they could stumble upon Screw Attack members Chad and Craig. Chad would say, "Nerd! We've been sent to video game hell for helping make this game!" "At least there's free beer in hell...." Craig says as a follow up. *Mr. Destructiod and Jim Sterling: In Dungeons and Dickholes. They both are hiding next to a Super Scope and beer, when Jim says, "I found all of this shit! Thank God for me!" "Fuck yeah!" the Nerd will exclaim as they let you loot them. Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures